Finally found what she was searching for
by sheshemarie
Summary: Has Catherine found what she has been looking for?


**Excuse any mistakes, I had a banging headache when writing it and may have had a rather strong gin and tonic too *whistles***

"So how was L.A?" she asked as they walked away from the scene to the car.

"It was okay, I missed you." He said and turned his head to look at her with a smile.

Catherine smiled back in return. "I missed you too."

It was true, they had missed each other to distraction and now being in a car alone together for the first time in over a month was well….frustrating.

Catherine could feel Lou watching her and truth be told it was turning her on but she was determined to make it home before she jumped his bones, Lou however had a different idea and slid his hand onto her thigh.

Lou grinned and slid his hand higher up, his fingers brushing the inside of her thigh. Catherine licked her lower lip before biting it slightly. Lou found this incredibly arousing and before Catherine even had a chance to register what was going on he had slid his hand into her pants, he fingered the silky material of her panties causing Catherines grip on the steering wheel to get stronger.

"Lou," she breathed out trying to maintain her composure.

"Yes darling?" his voice took on a note of innocence but his actions were far from innocent as his fingers now slid further down and teased her by slightly moving her panties to the side.

Catherine snapped her eyes to him quickly. "Don't you dare."

Lou grinned. "Or what?" he slid his fingers under the flimsy material and groaned at the wetness he felt. "Someone has been thinking about this."

Catherine growled low in her throat and focused on the road, he slid his fingers between her folds and toyed with her, only pushing them in slightly before pulling them back out again. He repeated this motion a few times before one of Catherine's hands left the steering wheel and went into her pants, she grabbed Lous hand and pushed it against her while grinding down causing three of his big, thick fingers to slide into her. She let out a guttural moan at the feeling, Lou looked at her face and could see the red flush of arousal creeping up her neck.

When he didn't move his hand or fingers inside her Catherine furrowed her brow and grunted with frustration, with her hand gripping his she started to move his fingers in and out of her. Lou watched as she basically got herself off on his fingers, when he saw her eyes starting to flutter he pulled his hand out of her pants.

"What the…..?" she breathed glancing at him. "I was so close."

Ignoring her comment Lou looked around until he spotted a secluded area. "Pull over in there."

Catherine did as she was told, parked the car and turned off the engine. Lou climbed out of the car and walked around to her door, Catherine looked at him as he opened it and pulled her out of the car. Before she had a chance to argue he opened the back doors and pushed her onto the back seats so her ass was in the air.

"Now that's a sight I've missed." He groaned as he unbuckled his belt.

Catherine moved slightly so she could look over her shoulder, when she saw him lower his pants and boxers releasing his hard member her mouth dropped open. She knew she was in trouble, Lou was a bit of an animal in the bedroom if he had been wound up and it appears her little stunt in the car had wound him up no end if his straining erection was anything to go by.

Lou looked over her body like a predator and she was still fully clothed god only knows what he was going be like when she was naked.

"What you did in the car," he said sternly while pulling her pants down her legs. "Was a very naughty thing to do."

Catherine nodded knowing how sometimes Lou liked to play these little games and be in charge, truth be told she enjoyed it also.

When her pants were off he pulled her skimpy panties down her legs and threw them into the front seat before using his hands to spread her legs.

Catherine bit her lip and closed her eyes preparing herself for the intrusion of Lous larger than average member, she didn't have to wait long before he thrust into her.

Lou moved fast and hard, there would be time for slow love making later but now was all about their carnal desires. Catherine's hands shot out in front of her gripping onto the edge of the seat, she could hear Lous grunts and soft groans as he pounded into her. She matched his grunts with moans of her own.

It wasn't long before she felt his rhythm falter slightly indicating he was close to his release.

She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. "Go for it baby."

Lou kept his eyes locked on hers as he achieved his release, Catherine bit her lip and lowered her head to the seat to muffle her moans as she followed him into oblivion.

A few minutes later they were curled up on the backseat under a blanket that Lou had managed to find in the boot of the car. Lou was grinning like the cat that got the cream while Catherine rested against him.

Catherine sighed happily and snuggled closer to him.

"I got offered a job in DC."

Lou's smile slowly started to fade and his fingers halted the stroking motion on her arm.

"Are you taking it?"

Catherine sat up slightly looking down at the blanket pooled around her naked lap.

"Depends," she whispered and started to pull at a stray strand on the blanket.

"On?"

"If taking the job will mean I lose you." She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes.

Lou smiled softly and leant forward for a gentle kiss. "I don't want to lose you either."

Catherine put her fingers to his lips to halt his movements. "I don't want to do the long distance thing, that never works." She murmured.

Lou took her hand in his and reached over to his suit jacket pulling a box out of the pocket."I was going to wait to do this but…." he manoeuvred in the car so he was down on one knee. "Catherine Willows will you be my wife?" He opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

Catherines mouth dropped open and stared at the ring speechless. She hadn't been expecting this from him.

"Say something please."

"I…" Catherines mind ran through everything that had happened over the past year and the only good thing she saw throughout it all was Lou. "Yes." She whispered.

Lou grinned and slid the ring onto her finger before getting up and kissing her.

"I will follow you wherever you go," he whispered as his hand stroked her cheek softly.

A year later and Catherine was settled into her new job and had finished work for the day, there was no overtime anymore or working all the hours god sent. She could actually and go home to be with her loved ones at a reasonable hour.

"I'm home," she called as she hung up her jacket.

She felt the strong arms of her husband wrap around her waist as he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

This was it, this was what she was searching for all those years.


End file.
